Chocolates
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN La historia de unos chocolates, hechos por una pequeña de ocho años para regalarselos a ese alguien especial. en este día del amor. ONE-SHOT


**CHOCOLATES**

A sus ocho años, ella misma tenía que aceptar que sus chocolates quedaron perfectos. Ese mañana se levanto muy temprano para prepararlos y forrar la caja con el envoltorio rojo brilloso que había comprado un día antes a escondidas de sus papas y su tío, pero siendo acompañada de su tierno abuelo, Goku, a cambio de algunos chocolates para él.

Su mamá, Videl la observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, pensando para quien serian esos chocolates que su hija preparaba. La dejo sola y camino a su recamara donde su esposo se ponía su saco para irse a trabajar. Videl se acerco a él y dijo:

-Gohan, nuestra hija esta preparando chocolates-

-¿No es muy temprano para que este comiendo dulces?- preguntó sin saber lo que significaba los chocolates en ese día

-Mejor olvídalo-

* * *

Con el regalo listo, se termino de arreglar para la escuela, feliz porque su tío Goten la dejaría en la escuela.

-"Tal ves lo pueda ver hoy"- pensaba feliz la inocente niña, colocando el regalo en su mochila.

-¿Que llevas en tu mochila?- pregunto curioso el tío, mientras manejaba, la niña no soltaba la mochila. -¿No llevaras algún regalo para un niño de tu salón? Hoy es San Valentín- la pequeña Pan se puso roja como tomate y apretó más la mochila

-¡No! No tengo ningún regalo-

-Me estas mintiendo, vi el papel de regalo- se burlo Goten -¿Que niño te gusta?- volvió a preguntar

-No te diré- dijo mostrándole la lengua.

-¿Cómo le daré esto? Él no llegara solo, tal vez ni siquiera lo vea hoy. Que nervios, ¿que tal si no le gustan mis chocolates o no quiere aceptármelos por ser una niña? -  
pensaba la inocente

-¿Y como es él?- siguió con sus preguntas – No me digas el nombre, solo dime como es- insistió

-Bueno- comenzó a hablar –es muy lindo- se sonrojo

-¿Tan lindo como tu tío?-

-No, él es mas lindo- le corrigió y siguió hablando – y es un caballero-

-Yo también soy un caballero, además, ¿que tan caballero puede ser un niño de tu edad?-

-Pues no es de mi edad, tío-la niña tartamudeo al responder

-¿Que tan grande es?-

-¡No te diré!- grito nerviosa

-Esta bien, pero dime, ¿Cómo es físicamente?-

-Es muy guapo y con los ojos más lindos- dijo sonrojada

-Guapo, mayor que tú, ojos lindos. Eso es una descripción física de él- la corrigió al darse una idea de quien podría ser.

-¡No te quiero decir!- grito muy alterada

-Esta bien olvídalo- Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a su destino, la escuela de Pan. Sus nervios aumentaron cuando su tío estaciono el auto frente de su escuela y ver a su quería amiga, Bra, en la acera junto a su hermano que se despedía de ella.

-Hay que bajarnos rápido o llegaremos tarde- dijo alterada, Goten checo su reloj

-Pero aún es temprano- le aclaro y bajo del carro junto con ella. La niña al toca el suelo corrió junto con Bra y la abrazo.

-Hola Pan- saludo muy animada

-Hola Bra- le devolvió el saludo.

-Hola Trunks, ¿tu también trajiste a Bra?- El corazón de Pan see acelero al escuchar su nombre, no podía ni verlo a la cara

-Si, mi mama hoy esta ocupada y mi papá me mando a mí- aclaro el joven, volteando a ver a Pan

-Dime Pan, ¿tu también traes chocolates como Bra para alguien especial?- ella se quedó sin habla, no sabía como responderle

-Si, también trae, pero no me quiere decir para quien es- contesto por ella Goten

-¿En serio? ¿A mi si puedes decirme para quien es? Prometo no decirle a nadie- dijo con una esa gran sonrisa que le encanta a Pan. Una gran idea se le vino a la mente

-Te lo diré a ti, cuando mi tío se vaya- chantajeo

-Esta bien, me enterare de algún modo después- dijo resignado y pensando en preguntarle después a su amigo subiendo a su carro, no sin antes darle un gran beso a Pan y otro a Bra.

-Creo que yo entrare al salón-dijo la niña de cabellos azules, entendiendo la situación de su amiga, dándole un beso a su hermano.

-¿Puedes decirme Pan?- pidió saber sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa y doblando las rodillas para quedar a su altura. Abriendo su mochila, saco la caja con el envoltorio rojo y estiro su mano para dárselo

-¿Es para mí?- ella asintió con la cabeza. Él tomo el regalo y lo abrió -Eres la persona mas especial que me da chocolates en este día- Trunks le dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Estoy seguro que deben saber deliciosos- Se levanto y se despidió de la niña, ella muy contenta entro a clases, guardándose las palabras, el abrazo y el beso de Trunks.

* * *

En el sofa, Goku comia placidamente los chocolates prometidos por Pan

-¡Goku!- grito alterada Milk -¿Quién te regalo esos chocolates?-

-Es un secreto Milk, prometí no decir nada-

-¿Cómo que es un secreto? De seguro te los regalo alguna mujer joven y bonita- Milk lloraba

-Si es joven y bonita, pero no es lo que tu piensas - explico

-¿Cómo que es joven y bonita?- grito muy furiosa, el pobre de Goku ya estaba asustado

-"Lo que tengo que hacer por guardar el secreto de Pan"-

* * *

Como es un dia especial decidi crear este one-shot, mi primer one-shot, un poco corto, pero esperando que sea de su agrado.

Besos y abrazos por este dia que casi termina, los quiere Chibi-chan Tsukino!


End file.
